Making Amends
by jj82
Summary: Daniel, with the help of Becks, decides to seduce Betty to prove his father wrong.
1. An evil plan

_Since I've been writing an evil Betty fic, I figured I'd write evil Daniel. I'll try not to make him too hateful. :)  
_

_

* * *

_

Daniel was sitting at his desk, looking through the gossip columns online. Each column had a picture of him, each one with a different woman. He looked up at his new assistant, he couldn't believe his father hired her. It hurt just to look at her, sure she seemed nice and she was efficient but the cons out weighed the pros. She was a disaster, he clothes never matched, her hair was always a mess, and her eyebrows needed to meet tweezers's. He tried to look on the bright side, wait was there one. He was sure there was a good looking woman with all of Betty's qualities, why couldn't he have that. It would definitely make the workplace more pleasant for him. He went back to reading the tabloids in front of him. When Daniel's phone rang, it was Betty, he looked up to see her looking uncomfortable. There was a man standing really close to her, Becks was here.

Daniel smiled, Becks was exactly what he needed right now.

"Danny boy, how are you?" Becks asked as he walked into his office, Daniel stood up to greet him.

"I'm so glad to see you, as you can see, work is boring."

Becks looked around his office, "Not a bad space. However, what is up with the assistant? Dude did you forget this is a fashion magazine?" Becks asked laughing.

"I didn't hire her, my father did, he didn't like the fact that I was banging my assistants. So he hired Betty, she's OK I guess, she's competent."

Becks sat down and propped his feet on Daniel's desk. "OK, let me get this straight... he hired her cause he thought you wouldn't bang her."

"What, did you smoke a big joint before walking in? Yeah, he hired her cause he knew I wouldn't touch her."

"Apparently you're the one smoking too much. The answer to your problem is simple, seduce her, make her fall in love with you. Once your dad see's she like any other girl, he'll give up and you'll be rolling in sexy ladies again." Becks crossed his arms and looked at Daniel expectantly.

"Seduce her? Come on Becks, you saw her, how am I suppose to seduce her. Yuck, I can't imagine kissing her," Daniel said pacing.

"God you're a sissy. She's a woman, her body isn't that bad, have you looked? She has a nice ass and if she wore clothing that fit her she would look pretty good, from the neck down. Just have a few drinks and turn off the lights, imagine she's someone else."

Daniel stopped pacing and leaned against his desk, it wasn't a bad idea. If he could get drunk, he could totally have sex with her. But how does he get her to have sex with him?

"I like your idea, but how do I do it. She doesn't seem like the type who randomly sleeps around. Plus, she knows why my dad hired her, she told me so after I tried to get her to quit. So how do I seduce,that?" Daniel asked looking out to Betty's empty desk.

Becks stood up and walked to the glass, looking out to Betty's desk. "You bring down her defenses, you make her trust you. Once you have her trust and she thinks you respect her, you attack. A girl like that doesn't get much attention, I doubt it will be hard."

"Beck's, I have to say, you're a genius. Let's grab some lunch and you'll give me some pointer's on ugly chicks and their defenses, since you seem to be an expert."

Becks started laughing, "Danny, I'm an expert on all women."

* * *

Betty made her way back to her desk, she was smiling. She just had lunch with Henry, he was so sweet and cute. She laid her things down at her desk, when a box caught her eye. Picking up the box, she read the small card attached to it. _Betty, for brightening up my day, everyday._ No signature, it was a box of chocolates. Could they be from Henry, they couldn't be, he was at lunch with her. She sat down and tried not to think about it, what if it was Marc playing a joke on her. Better to just get back to work and pretend the box wasn't there. If it was from Henry, he'd say something soon enough. Betty kept trying to work but she was distracted. She called Christina, to tell her about the box but she was in the middle of a fitting. Betty tried to get back to work, maybe getting a head start on Daniel's expense report would help.

Betty was finally able to concentrate, she managed to make a dent into the expense report. She was startled when she saw Daniel and his friend, standing at her desk.

"Daniel! How long have you been standing there?" She asked fixing her glasses on her face.

"About a minute, I didn't wanna say anything. You seemed so involved in... whatever it is you're doing." He said smiling at her.

"I was just getting a start on your expense report. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I was just curious as to what had you so consumed. I'll be in my office with Becks and I'll be going home early. Becks and I are gonna volunteer at a soup kitchen near by."

"Wow, that's great, I didn't know you volunteered." She was giving him a big smile now, she was obviously impressed.

"Uh... yeah, just don't tell anyone, OK. It would ruin my reputation and I like to keep part of my life private." He said trying to look embarrassed.

"Of course, I won't say a word to anyone."

Becks just watched them, smiling. He had to give it to Daniel, he was a good actor.

"Well enjoy your work," Daniel said walking away. He stopped when he reached his door and looked at Betty. "You look nice today," he said, then walked into his office closing the door.

Betty just stared at the closed door, she knew there was more to Daniel then what met the eye. He was helping the poor, he was giving back. She was proud to be working for him, he wasn't even doing it for publicity and what good publicity it would be. He told her she looked nice, it wasn't often someone complimented her, especially someone like Daniel. She spent the rest of her day smiling.

* * *

Becks was lounged on Daniels chaise, which faced out. He could see Betty smiling, "Look at her. She's almost giddy, you're a hero in her book, you help the poor and you told her she looks nice. Danny, you shouldn't be here, you should be on stage, acting is your gift. You looked at her like you really wanted to be looking at her."

"It wasn't as hard as I thought, I think I can do this, with the light off." Daniel said.

"This is gonna be fun to watch. Maybe, when you're done, I'll take a stab at it." Becks told him.

"Why would you want to, I wouldn't if I didn't have to." Daniel asked him.

"Novelty, who knows she could be a freak. Ugly girls always have to work harder."

"You know Becks, you're still a pig, just like you were in college." Daniel said.

"Always, my friend, always," Becks looked out at Betty. He was a little curious, why not, when Danny was finished, he'd be doing her a favor.


	2. A casual drink?

Betty was gathering her things, it was eight o'clock, time to go home. She stuffed a few files in her bag, no better time than the weekend to get ahead on Daniel's expense report.

"Hey Betty," Daniel said standing in his doorway, startling Betty. "Daniel, I was just getting ready to leave. Did you need me for anything else?"

Yeah... I need you to let me seduce you, make you fall in love with me, then quit when you realize it meant nothing. He thought to himself, it sounded so much easier than it was. "Um... no, I was just wondering... what are those files for?"

"I was planning on getting a head start on your expense report. Henry said they needed to be turned in by the end of next week."

"It's Friday, we've worked hard this week, you should just relax. The expense report is easy I'm sure you can get it done during work hours. Enjoy your weekend."

Betty smiled at him, of course Daniel didn't understand working on a weekend; he didn't like to work during the week.

"I really don't mind, I'm not doing anything special this weekend and this way I don't get backed up on my work."

"Well if you insist, I won't argue. Give me a second and I'll walk you out." Daniel walked back to his office and grabbed his coat. "Ready?" He asked her shrugging his jacket on.

"Yeah, let's go," she said. They were waiting for the elevator to come, when Daniel decided tonight he would take that first step. He grabbed his cell and text the model he had plans with CAN'T MAKE IT, RAIN CHECK. Once in the elevator he worked up his nerve. "Hey, why don't we get a quick drink before heading home. It's been such a crazy week the least I can do is buy you a drink." He said smiling at her.

"Daniel, you have a nine thirty dinner date. Remember, Sarah lingerie model from yesterday, she's the brunette. Tomorrow, is dinner with Lindsey, the blonde." She informed him.

"I know, I already canceled those plans. I'm just not in the mood, I just want a quick drink and then my bed." Betty gave him an incredulous look. " Don't look at me like that, I'm tired. I'm human you know, I'm not always on party mode. I'm just in the mood for some good company, then calling it an early night. So what do you say?"

Eh, why not? Betty thought, she had nothing better to do. "Sure, a quick drink sounds good."

"Great, there's a place about a block down, I like to go to. We can walk if you're not too tired."

"Walking is good, especially after sitting all day."

"You make it sound like you weren't doing anything. Every time I looked you, you were on the phone with someone or going through files. Did you even go to lunch?"

"I had lunch at my desk, it was way too busy to leave."

"Well make sure you include that in your overtime."

"I plan on it."

"Here we are," he said as they walked up to a small Jazz club.

It was relatively empty for a Friday night, not a place Betty could image Daniel frequenting. Daniel led her to a booth toward the back of the club, he sat facing out. All there was behind him was a wall, it was definitely an intimate setting. Betty felt relaxed, for the first time all week. Daniel signaled for a waitress, "What do you want to drink?"

"Um... I'll have a margarita."

"Hmm... I'm guessing you're not a big drinker."

"You're right about that," she said laughing.

The waitress finally made it to their table and asked for their order. "A margarita and a Macallan neat," he ordered. Turning to Betty, "You have to taste this Whiskey."

"Whiskey? No offense but I think I'll pass. I had a taste once and well... it tasted like gasoline."

"Trust me, this is different. Just try a little bit, I bet you won't hate it. Give me time and you'll love it."

Betty started to feel a bit uneasy. Was Daniel flirting with her, or was he just being himself. This was the first time they were out together, without there being a work reason. She brushed her concerns aside, Daniel was just being nice. The waitress placed their drinks on the table, smiling at Daniel, she didn't acknowledge Betty's presence. Once she was gone, Daniel slid his drink to Betty. "Take a sip." Betty looked down at his glass and back at him, she knew he wouldn't let it go. Taking the smallest sip possible, she slid the glass back to Daniel. "Was that so painful?" he asked.

"It wasn't as bad as I expected. It's definitely smooth, but it still taste bad." She said sheepishly. "You have a lot to learn Betty. You know, we can help each other. You can teach me work ethic, morals and principals; I can teach you how to drink, how to defeat a hangover, and how not to get caught."

"Come on Daniel, I know there's more to you than that. How about you teach me how to be an editor." Daniel laughed at her statement.

"I don't think you need help there, you write better than most of my staff. Enough about work, I don't want to think of Meade till Monday. So why don't you have plans this weekend? I thought you were getting to know that nerdy kid in accounting."

"Henry isn't nerdy, he's really sweet. We're just friends, we don't really hang out outside of work."

"Too bad." Well at least he didn't have to worry about competition. Not that Henry would be competition for him, it just made it easier for him, if she wasn't distracted by anyone else.

Daniel was by his fourth drink, when Betty finally finished her first.

"I better get going, pretty soon the station I usually take will close. Then I have to take the next one which is a bit far." She told him.

"Wait, I'll take you home, I'll call my driver to pick us up here."

"Oh don't worry about it. I can take the train, I do every night."

"I insist, it's late and I would feel better knowing you made it home safely."

"I really hate to inconvenience you."

"You're not." Daniel left some money on the table and walked out with Betty.

They only had to wait a few minutes before the car was there.

"I really appreciate the ride."

"My pleasure, I had a great time. We should make a habit of this, once a week. Every Friday, have a drink, some good conversation."

"Daniel, Friday's are your date night."

"OK, so I'll change my date night and make Friday Betty night."

"You've had a little too much to drink, your mind is muddled. Here we are, thanks for the ride. See you Monday."

"See you Monday." Daniel watched her walk into her house. He wasn't sure how much ground he made tonight, if any. Picking up his phone he called Becks, "Hey where are you? he asked.

"Danny, I'm at a party at Uva, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit, I just had drinks with Betty."

"How did that go, did you score yet?"

"No, it's not gonna be that easy."

"Come on Danny, you can do it."

"Yeah, I will... I just kinda feel bad."

"What? Trust me, you'll be happier with her gone. Just come over, what ever you were drinking is messing with your head."

"See you in twenty." Daniel hung up the phone.

He thought about what Becks said, he was right. Betty wasn't right for Mode. When things were said and done, he would give her a great recommendation and maybe a job at a different magazine.


	3. Three steps back

_This was inspired by the original tele-novela "Yo soy Betty la fea." It will get worse, before it gets better._

* * *

"So what do I do now? We had drinks, conversation, I even managed to ignore our hot waitress. I think she's becoming interested, I just don't know if it's enough yet." Daniel said, Becks ordered another round of drinks. Daniel wasn't sure how many drinks he had, all he knew was that Becks was running behind. "Relax Danny, she's coming along nicely. You can't rush it too much, you'll scare her away, plus it's more fun this way." He said handing Daniel another drink. "Fun for you maybe, you're not the one who has to go through with it." Downing the drink and moving on to Beck's. "I've done worse, plus she doesn't have a bad body; just a horrible sense of style."

"I haven't really looked at her body, I'm usually too blinded by her clothes." He said somewhat incoherently.

"Well look next time." He said looking at his phone, "I'm off, have someone waiting for me. Before I go let me call a ride for you."

"No, I can call myself," Daniel said.

"OK, later." Becks left him alone at the bar. Daniel looked around, wondering who he'd be taking home tonight. He shouldn't have drank so much, most of the people around were blurry. One more drink and he'll go home, once he's there he can call a number of women. The bartender came over when Daniel signaled him. "Another scotch."

"Sorry man, can't serve you anymore. I'll have one of the doormen get you a cab."

"No, I'll call for my car, I don't take cabs." Daniel told him, the bartender looked at him amused. Daniel fumbled with his cell, he couldn't get the thing to turn on. Damn Iphone, it's supposed to work when you touch the screen. The bartender watch Daniel become more and more frustrated. He finally snatched the phone out of Daniel's hand and started scrolling down his contacts. He could find anything that said car service, everything was by name with no description, except for one. There was a contact labeled assistant, no name, just assistant. He called the number, if she was his assistant, she'd know who to call.

* * *

Betty woke up from her phone ringing, grabbing it off her table she saw it was Daniel. Why was he calling her so late. "Hello," she answered half asleep.  
"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you," that wasn't Daniels voice. "I'm Jason, a bartender at Uva. I have a man here, he's pretty drunk. I don't know his name, but his phone had you labeled as assistant. Can you tell me who to call to get him home, I doubt he remembers his address right now." She couldn't believe it, Daniel said he was going home. Betty sat up in her bed, she had to go get him.

"Thanks for calling, I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"OK, I'll see if he'll take some coffee."

"Thanks," Betty said hanging up. Getting dressed to save him, once again, she found herself getting frustrated. I'm just his assistant, she thought to herself, this is my job. What was she expecting, that all of a sudden, he'd change his ways. This was Daniel Meade, he thrived off of sleeping around and getting drunk. Yet he lived a secret life, where he actually cared about hings and people. Stop thinking about it, he's your boss that's all. She was so tired, all she managed to get on was a shirt and a pair of yoga pants. It's not as if anyone would see her, she was gonna take him home and come right back. She called for Daniel's driver and waiting outside her house. The traffic wasn't bad at four in the morning, the car got there rather fast.

Walking into Uva, after some argument with doorman over her outfit, she spotted Daniel at the bar. He was asleep, his head on his arms on the bar. "I guess when you're rich, dignity isn't an issue." She said to herself, walking up to the sleeping Daniel.

"You're the assistant, huh." She looked up to see the bartender. "Yep that's me, I prefer to be called Betty." Sticking out her hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jason."

"Well thanks for calling me, I'll get him home." She tried shaking him, to get him up.

Daniel cracked open one eye, "Betty? What are you doing here?"

"Taking you home, looks like you had a bit much to drink. Ready to go?"

"You're not wearing hideous colors, my eyes don't hurt." he mumbled out.

"OK, lets go. That's good, lean on me a little, I'll help yo- Ouch." They both tumbled to the floor, she has under estimated his drunkenness. Jason cam around from the bar and helped her up. "Thanks, Now what do I do with him," she said. Daniel was sprawled on floor, at least he was awake.

"Let me help him." Jason bent down and help Daniel get up. Half carrying him, he took him out to the car. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. It would have taken me forever to get him out."

"No problem, not the first time I have to carry out a customer."

"Did he tip you? Did he even pay his tab?"

"Yeah his friend tabbed him out earlier. Tipped me a hundred percent, so don't worry."

"Great. Well thanks again, bye."

In the car Betty looked over at Daniel, how was she gonna get him to his apartment. She couldn't carry him and the driver was too old to help. "Daniel, wake up." He cracked open his eyes, "Too tired."

"You need to wake up, we're here. I need you to help me walk you up."

"Fine," he grumbled.

They made their way to his apartment, at snail speed. Betty found his keys and opened his door. She walked him all the way to his room, waited till he layed down and started leaving.

"Betty," Daniel called from the bed.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" She asked him.

"Yeah, um... I was curious about something."

"OK, what is it?"

"I was wondering... can I see you naked?" Betty's mouthed dropped at his request.

"What? OK, you've had way too much to drink. So I'm gonna ignore that and leave."

"I'm not asking cause I'm trashed. Becks and I were both wondering what you look like naked, so... what do you say."

"I say no! I can't believe you were talking about that, with Becks. I'm leaving, I will see you at work on Monday." She stormed out of his apartment.

She couldn't help it, she felt embarrassed, did they spend their time making fun of her? Here she thought Daniel was actually a nice guy. She tried to ignore the thoughts in her mind, but they kept repeating themselves. Becks and I were curious, he said. She'd only met Becks once, and already he was making fun of her. She wasn't looking forward to working on Monday, not at all.


	4. Second Thoughts

_Again, sorry it takes me so long to update. Work has been keeping me busy, which is a good thing. This story still has a way to go, hopefully Daniel isn't too repulsive. Thanks for the great comments and especially for the two angry e-mails, lol._

Betty finally made it home, she had Daniel's car service drop her off. She was still fuming, she couldn't believe his audacity. She got into bed and forced herself to sleep, if she was lucky she could get a few hours of it. The annoying ring of Betty's phone woke her up, she reached for it without opening her eyes.

"Hello," she answered still asleep.

"Betty, I'm sorry to bother you but I need your help." Daniel's raspy voice said at the other end of the line. Betty glanced up at the time, she couldn't believe it was noon, she felt as if she just fell asleep.

"What is it Daniel?" She wasn't in any mood to help him, he didn't deserve it.

"I'm barely mobile, I don't even remember coming home. All I remember is Becks calling me to him for a quick drink, when I was on my way home from dropping you off. I must have had to many drinks when we were out, I imagine I kept drinking with Becks. Now I feel like I'm dying, can you please come over and bring me some aspirin. I'll make sure to include it in your OT." He was practically whispering, he sounded so pathetic. Even though Betty was still upset with him, he was her boss.

"Sure, I'll be there in a little while, I'll bring you some food too."

"You're the best Betty." He said before hanging up.

Betty got out of bed and headed to the shower, today was gonna be a long one.

"I know I've said this before, but you should be an actor Danny." Becks said.

"She's said she was on her way, so you better get going. She'd be more than suspicious if you were here, especially since I let it slip that we were talking about her naked."

Becks started laughing, "you told her that? What was her reaction, was she flattered?"

Daniel looked pensive, "no, that's what I expected. She was actually insulted, I defiantly lost points with her. It's OK though, I'm gonna pretend I don't remember. She doesn't know me well enough to know I wasn't as drunk as she thought." he told Becks.

Becks got up and started pacing, "dude I thought you were hammered. You totally had me going, I even offered to call your ride. Why didn't you let me in on the plan?" He asked Daniel.

"Well when you left I was drunk, but the bartender started giving me coffee and he called Betty. By the time she got there I was sobering up, but I thought it was a good way to see how far I can push her. I even fell on my ass, taking her down with me, you should have seen it."

"I'm impressed Danny, really. So what's the plan for today?" Becks asked interestedly.

"Well, she bringing me lunch and aspirin. I figured I'd ask her to stay, slowly bring up last night and beg for forgiveness, when she tells me what I said."

Becks looked impressed, "well I'm gonna go. Let me know how it goes today, you're good Danny, you're good." Becks walked out of his apartment smiling, he didn't know Daniel had it in him.

Daniel was laying on his couch, looking pitiful, when Betty walked in. Daniel turned his head to look at her, "Betty, I'm so happy to see you." He said weakly.

Betty walked over to him with a bottle of water and aspirin in her hand. Placing her bags on the floor by him, she handed him the water and pills. "Take these, I'm gonna heat up the soup I bought you." She grabbed the paper bag off the floor and walked into his kitchen. He looked miserable, as much as she wanted to stay mad at him, she couldn't.

After warming up the soup, she walked over to him, helped him sit up and went around his apartment, opening the curtains.

"No, leave them closed, the light hurts my eyes." He complained.

"Trust me, you need some light in here. Your eyes will feel better in a few minutes, now eat." After opening up the curtains, she took a bottle Gatorade out of her bag.

"This always makes Hilda feel better," she said handing him the bottle.

"Thank you, I'm so sorry for ruining your Saturday. I don't know why I drank so much, I don't know how I got home. I'm so embarrassed." He said not looking up from his soup.

Betty instantly felt sorry for him, he wasn't bad, just misguided.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're not the only person this has happened to." She said.

"Has it ever happened to you?" Daniel asked her.

"No, but it has to Hilda. Last night the bartender called me, I picked you up and brought you here. No one will ever know, so don't worry." She said, Daniel finally looked up at her. "Thank you, I don't know what I'd do with out you." he said.

"Well if you're feeling a little better, I'm gonna go. I should get started on that expense report." She said smiling.

"Stay please, I really don't want to be alone. I should be OK soon, let me buy you some lunch. We can watch some TV, talk, it's just... kind of lonely here." That was all he had to say, Betty knew what it was like having a family. Daniel didn't have that luxury, his family was more messed up than a soap opera. "OK, I'll stay but only for a little bit. I do need to get home and work on that report." She told him, Daniel just smiled at her.

"That was the most violent film I've ever seen." Betty told Daniel.

"Oh come on, it's violent but it's not the most violent. I can't believe you've never seen Fight Club before." Daniel said.

"What can I say, it's not the type of movie that catches my eye."

Daniel looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "so what kind of movie catches your eye?" he asked.

"The Devil wears Prada, Love Actually, Harry Potter... that's all I can think of at the moment." she said sheepishly.

"Ah, you like those girly movies. I've never seen any of those, any good?"

"You've never seen Harry Potter?" She asked obviously shocked.

"No, it's a kids movie, isn't it?"

"Well it started that way but many adults like it. You have to see them, I think you'll like them."

"Tell you what, you bring them by one day and we'll have a Harry Potter marathon." he said leaning a little closer to her. Betty felt a blush covering her cheeks, he was leaning a little to close for comfort.

"I should be going, look at the time." She said standing up suddenly.

"Wait, before you go, I need to ask you. Did I do or say anything stupid last night?" He asked giving her the most innocent look he could muster.

"Um... no, you were fine," she stammered, obviously lying.

"We need to teach you how to lie, you're no good at it. Come on Betty, tell me, I need to know."

"You asked me... if you could... um... see me naked."

"What? I said that?" He said trying to look shocked and embarrassed.

"Yeah... you said you and Becks were talking about it. About what I look like, I don't know why you would." She said getting angry as she remembered. "I know you were drunk, but it's still messed up to make fun of someone, especially if they're gonna find out about it." Betty went from mad to miserable in a minute, now she was just embarrassed.

"Betty, I'm sorry, I really am. I was totally out of line, please forgive me. I want you to know that if I was talking about it, I wasn't making fun of you. It's very possible that in my drunken state, I would mention something like that, but trust me it wasn't to make fun of you. It was cause I was curious, I'm sorry if I spoke about it to Becks, that was wrong." He appeared to be really sorry, Betty instantly forgave him.

"It's OK, I understand. Why would you be curious about something like that?" She tried not to ask but she couldn't help herself.

"Well you know I am a lover of women, even though most of my women lately, look like toothpicks. I always did like women who actually had something to them, who looked womanly. Lets face it, you do, I can tell that under all those clothes, there is a great body. I'm not sure why you hide it, but that is your choice. Please don't take this the wrong way, I'm not looking to be disrespectful, I'm just a man." He gave her a weak smile.

Betty was speechless, Daniel looked at her like a woman. She was flattered and scared, a part of her felt he was playing a game with her.

"Um... OK, this is kind of weird. But it's OK, you were drunk, we are fine. I... really need to get home. I hope you feel better, see you on Monday." She stammered out gathering her things and making her way out.

"See you Monday, Betty."

After Betty left, Daniel picked up the phone and called Becks.

"How did it go?" Becks answered.

"Great, too great. I think this may be wrong, Becks. She's a nice girl, I don't want to hurt her." Daniel said.

"I feel you, well I guess you can just keep letting your dad run your life then." Becks said.

"How is keeping Betty, letting dad run my life?"

"Cause like everything else you do, it was his choice. He picked her, so you would do his bidding. At the end of the day, Betty is his employee, not yours. But I understand if you can't go through with it."

"Damn you, plan is still on." Daniel hung up the phone.


	5. Fantasy or Reality

_The train is a great way of updating. :)_

_

* * *

_

Why was she doing this to herself ? She was going to be late to work because she couldn't pick an outfit. She never gave a second thought to what she wore, that much was obvious. Today was different, after that awkward conversation with Daniel, she wanted to impress him. She ransacked her closet, she didn't have anything that was remotely fashionable. She looked around her room, at the piles of clothing she'd thrown on the floor. Giving up, she picked a green knee length dress and paired it with a yellow cardigan. The moment she finished combing her hair, she ran out the door, she was going to be late.

Betty ran to her desk with Daniel's coffee, she threw her stuff on her desk and ran into his office. "I'm sorry I'm late, here is your coffee," she said setting it down in front of him. Daniel smiled at her, "don't worry about it, we're all late sometimes."

"Well I hate being late, I promise it won't happen again." Betty smiled at him and started walking out.

"Oh, Betty," Daniel said before she reached his door.

"Yeah," she asked turning around to face him.

"Yellow is a good color on you," he said winking at her, grabbing a magazine he turn around in his chair, giving her his back. Betty stood there for a moment in shock, did he just wink at her. She walked back to her desk smiling, he was flirting with her.

Betty was still smiling an hour later, she was placing the finishing touches on the expense report. She wanted to walk it down to Henry before lunch.

"What's got you smiling, is it half price day at Taco bell?" Amanda asked leaning against the side of her desk.

"I'm just in a good mood, did you need something?" Betty asked looking up at her, he good mood suddenly faded. Amanda was pretty, blonde, skinny and stylish, everything Daniel liked. She knew Amanda and Daniel had a casual thing going, she could never compete. Better to stick to the things you can get, no point in fantasizing.

"You know, I could help you Betty," Amanda said cryptically.

"With what," Betty asked.

"Well, with making that man you're thinking about notice you. Oh don't look at me like that, Marc and I noticed right away."

"What? I … I have no idea what you're talking about," she stammered. How could Amanda know, these feelings were new to her.

"Come on Betty, I've seen you sizing up Harry Potter from accounting." She said pulling out a file from between her cleavage and filing her nails.

"Henry... you're talking about Henry?" She asked, feeling a bit relieved.

"Yeah, who else?" Amanda asked exasperated.

"Henry and I are just friends, that's all." Amanda put her file back and looked down at Betty, looking unconvinced. "Come on my chubby little chalupa, let me help you get the man of your dreams. I won't even ask for anything major in return, just a tiny small favor." It all made sense now, Amanda needed something, that was the only reason.

"What do you need, Amanda?" Betty asked removing her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

"I just want some info, on Daniel. Nothing major, it's just he hasn't called me lately. Is he seeing someone else?"

"I really don't know Amanda, he doesn't discuss those things with me."

"Yeah, but you keep his appointments so you know something. Any dates lately?"

Betty looked at her, for someone so perfect she was so insecure. She knew what the insecure part felt like, she always knew how unrequited love felt. She decided to take pity on Amanda, "he had a date Friday, but he canceled it."

"Why did he cancel?" Amanda asked getting really close to Betty's face, smiling. Betty pulled back a bit, "he said he was tired."

Amanda straightened and smiled, "thanks, that's good to hear. Let me know when you're ready for Makeover 101." Amanda sauntered off with those parting words.

Betty got her expense report together and made her way down to accounting, she hoped Henry would be there.

Daniel watched Betty as she left her desk, with papers in her hand. He wondered where she was going, he found himself wondering many things today. Maybe sleeping with her won't be as hard as he thought, it wouldn't be easy but he could do it. He was surprised when he saw Amanda at her desk today, they weren't friends. Amanda and Marc spent their time making fun of Betty. He knew Amanda, she was up to something, he needed to find out. He couldn't have anyone getting in the way of his plans. He decided to just find out, he grabbed his phone and called Amanda into his office. A few minutes later, Amanda walked in. She paused at his door, leaning across it with one hand on her hips.

"You called," she said, as she walked in his office and started to close his curtains.

"Leave them open, I didn't call for that." he said, abruptly. Amanda tried to hide her disappointment as she sat in the chair across from him.

"OK, so what do you want then?" she asked.

"What were you talking to Betty about? I... um... have her working on a big project and I can't have her being distracted. I know you don't like her, so if you and Marc are planning something; don't." He said seriously.

"Marc and I aren't planning anything, and Betty is my friend. Marc just doesn't know it, he never will either." She told him.

"Then what were talking about? God knows you two don't have anything in common."

"You'd be surprised, but anyhow, I was offering her help."

Daniel tried to be patient, "with what?" he asked annoyed, it was so hard to get a straight answer from her.

"With dorkus in accounting, she's sweet on him. I offered to help her get his attention, oh and a small makeover. I hope she agrees, it would be so much fun." she said sounding like a giddy little girl.

"Don't! I told you, she's working on something very important. When she is done, then you can play fairy godmother."

"Fine, ruin my fun," she said walking out of his office.

Daniel knew Amanda, she wasn't about to change her mind. He had to make a move and he had to do it fast.

"Henry, hi," Betty squealed as she walked into his cubicle. Henry shot out of his chair, then sat back down. Adjusting his glasses, "Hey Betty, what brings you down here?"

"Well, I just wanted to turn in Daniel's expense report, myself." she said fidgeting with the file. She handed it to Henry, he took it and stood up.

"Do you have any plans for lunch," he asked her nervously.

"No, I'm free... no plans... none what so ever," she stammered.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"I'd love to," She said. Henry smiled at her, "great I'll meet you at your desk in thirty." he said.

"OK, see you in thirty, bye." Betty walked back to her desk, she was smiling again. Henry was smart, sweet, cute, and considerate. He was perfect for her, he was realistic. No more day dreaming about Daniel, he was her boss and a playboy, he could have any woman he wanted. He would never want her.

"What has you so happy," Daniel asked walking to her desk.

"Just having a good day, that's all," she said.

"Glad to hear it," he said smiling, "your smile is infectious." He said smiling back at her, "hey wanna grab some lunch, we can go over my editor's letter," he said.

"I can't, I already have plans with Henry. However, I finished the expense report early, so when I get back we can go over it if you like."

"Yeah, that's fine," he sounded disappointed. "So this Henry guy, you like him?" He raised an eyebrow over his question.

"Henry and I are friends," she said.

"OK, well have a nice lunch," he said walking away, he realized later she never answered his question.


	6. First move

_Gotta love the NY subway, always lets me catch up. _

_

* * *

_

Daniel ended up bringing his lunch back to his office. He wanted to be there when Betty came back from her date. He was a little annoyed she wasn't back yet, she never took her full hour. Usually she was back fifteen minutes early, there were ten minutes left before her break ended. He didn't need this right now, he couldn't afford any distractions. What the hell did she see in that dweeb? How could she even consider him, when he's been flirting with her. Could she prefer Henry over him? Daniel laughed at himself, he was being ridiculous; there was no way anyone would prefer the dweeb over him. He was Daniel Meade, he was rich, famous, good looking, and the heir to Meade. What more could a woman want? Betty must not realize he's been flirting, she probably thought he'd never look at her twice. That must be it, Betty thinks she's not worthy of his attention. Well tonight that was gonna change, he was gonna up the ante. Tonight he'll keep her working late and bring down her defenses. Who knows maybe he'll enjoy himself, anything is possible. What was it Becks said... novelty... maybe she was good in bed, maybe Becks was right, ugly girls had to work harder.

"Oh my God! Stop smiling! I'm not wearing my sunglasses and you're blinding me." Amanda said from behind the reception desk, holding her hands over her eyes. Marc walked up to the desk just as Amanda finished her sentence.

"Good one Mandy, why are you so happy today umpa lumpa?" Marc asked

Betty rolled her eyes at them, "none of your business." She spit out trying to ignore them and walk to her desk. Marc and Amanda were soon on her trail, arms joined.

"I know why she's happy. Betty had lunch with the nerd in accounting, I think she wants to wet his sick." Amanda and Marc laughed together.

"You guys are disgusting, Henry and I are friends, that's it." Betty sat down at her desk and pretended to look for a file in her cabinet. She was hoping they would get the message and leave, of course it didn't work.

Marc leaned against her desk, "you know, if you pluck your brows and waxed the mustache, it would help your cause." Amanda sat on the other side of Betty's desk, "you know, I offered my help. I told her I would give her a make over, but she hasn't agreed yet." Amanda and Marc looked at each other, Betty knew they were conspiring.

"Mandy, if we could make this," he said waving his hand in a circular motion in Betty's face. "Look even half way decent, we'd both get promotions."

"Maybe they'll open up a makeover department for us," she said excited.

"Excuse me, I'm still here you know," Betty said annoyed.

"That's not relevant, Mandy and I are talking about your life. Your input is not necessary or wanted." He said ignoring her protest.

"OK, you both need to go, I have work to do." Betty told them trying to sound firm.

"Should we go, Marc? I mean we could be here all day."

"If you agree to the makeover, we'll let you work. If not... well lets just say, we'll always be around." He told her.

"Fine, one day that's it. After that you never mention it again." Betty conceded.

Marc and Amanda stood up, "we will discuss when and where, later." He said walking away with Amanda on his arm. Betty sighed, why was everyone so interested in her suddenly.

Daniel watched her through his window. She was smiling when she was walking to her desk, something Marc and Amanda said must have bothered her. She didn't look happy anymore, she looked frustrated, confused, vulnerable. Now was the time to strike, get them when they're down. This was the perfect time to get under her skin, her defenses were down, that much he could tell. No better time than the present, "Betty, I need to see you in my office." He said and hung up the phone. He made sure to watch her reaction, she was startled at first, now she looked worried. Betty came into his office, her movements were hesitant. "What can I do for you Daniel?" She asked standing in the center of his office.

"Close the door and sit down please," he told her. She did as he asked, she fidgeted in her chair, she was obviously nervous.

"Is something wrong, Daniel?" She asked, dreading his answer.

"Yes there is," he said giving her a pointed look, "you're not smiling. Why?"

"What?" Betty asked, obviously surprised by his question.

"You were smiling all day, but you're not now. Whats wrong?" he asked, giving her a charming smile.

"You called me in here cause I'm not smiling?" she asked, still not believing his reasoning.

"Yes I did, something must have happened. Whats wrong, didn't you have a good time with... with... the accounting guy?" he asked sheepishly.

"Henry. Yes, I had a good time with him."

"Then whats wrong?"

"I really don't know, just a bit confused lately. I promise it won't last long, it never does and it won't affect my work." she promised.

"I don't care about work, I'm just worried about you. I just want to be sure you're happy. Last thing I want is to lose you to someone else," he said confusing her more.

"Well no need to worry, I'm happy at Mode. I'm not going anywhere." she told him.

"Good. I've become attached to you, Betty." Betty looked shocked, that was the last thing she ever thought he'd say to her.

"Well... I better get back to work. When did you want to go over your editor's letter?"

"We can do it tonight, we're gonna have to work late again. I'm sorry, I know it's the last thing you want to do."

"It's OK, I don't mind, let me know if you need anything." She said, trying to hide her smile.

"Same to you," he said smiling. He watched as she left his office. He had her right where he wanted her. He decided to update Becks, on his progress.

"_Tonight, is the night, I'm getting my kiss... maybe more. Defenses are down, and I'm walking right in."_ He text, Becks. A few minutes passed before his phone beeped.

"_Go Danny! What's the time frame you're working with?"_ He text back

"_What do you mean?"_ Daniel asked

"_How long till she quits? I got a hot girl looking for a job, she'd be the perfect assistant. Hot and easy!"_ Becks explained.

"_Eh, two weeks tops. We'll be having sex before the weekend comes."_ Daniel felt guilty sending that text, but he did.

"_Can't wait to see how it plays out. Let me know how it is, maybe I'll give her some of my lovin after."_

Daniel ignored his last text, Betty didn't deserve that. He'd be sure to find her a new job at Meade, at a magazine that was better fitted for her. He wouldn't let Becks near her either, all Becks would do is hurt her, then make fun of her. Was he doing the same thing? No, what he's doing is different. Sure she'll be hurt for a while, when she realizes she can't have him. But she'll have a new job, with better pay and she would have been a Daniel Meade girl. For a girl like Betty, what more could she want.

Becks sat on his couch, waiting for Daniel's response. After about twenty minutes he gave up, he knew Daniel enough to know, he was feeling guilty. He'd get over it, image was important in this business, that's all you have. Daniel's image would be hurt if too many people saw his assistant, and if Daniel's image gets fucked up, so does his. He enjoyed the perks of Danny's job too much, to let them go. He wondered what Betty would look like with a bit of makeup. He hoped she would rock Daniel's world, nothing would humor him more. He could see it now, Danny shaken cause the ugly girl gave the best sex.

"Read it now," Betty said handing Daniel the editor's letter. Daniel read it, smiling. They had been at this for over an hour now. They had both taken off their shoes, and were sitting on the floor at his coffee table.

"You're a great writer, Betty. You were able to polish my ramblings, you're a pro."

"Thanks, but I barely did anything. The letter was good, Daniel."

"Well thank you, for your continued faith in me," he said winking at her.

"So... are we done for the night?" Betty asked, nervous all of the sudden.

"Uh... no, we're not. There is something I've been wanting to talk to you about." He said looking down at his hands.

"Whats wrong," she asked worriedly.

"Its just... I've been thinking about you, a lot. At first I thought it was cause you're always there for me, even when I'm an ass. But it's more than that, I've come to care about you. I've never really cared about a woman before, ever. You're just so different, you're so great. Like I said today, your smile is infectious, but so are you." he said, finally looking at her to gauge her reaction. Betty was in utter and complete shock, she must be dreaming. There was no way Daniel was saying these thing to her.

"Betty, please say something or I'll feel like a total ass." he said, reaching over and placing his hand over hers.

"Daniel, are you teases me? I mean it's not April fools, right."

"I would never joke about this, Betty."

"I don't know what to say," she said.

"Don't say anything then," he said getting close to her, so close she could feel his breath on her face. "Just relax and go with the flow," he said, before he leaned in and kissing her. Betty was shocked she didn't know what to do, did she pull away, did she kiss him back. Would things be weird tomorrow, will he regret it. She couldn't stop thinking, she was too nervous. "Relax," Daniel whispered against her lips. Finally she decided to do just that, she had plenty of time to think later. She would just enjoy right now.


	7. Dreaded Conversation

"Danny Boy, tell me something good," Becks said on the other end of the line.

"Betty's a pretty good kisser, hows that for good." Daniel said, walking into his loft.

"Nice, I knew she'd be freaky," Becks said.

"Don't get to excited, we kissed that's all." Daniel told him.

"So how did it happen?"

"We were working late, I told her I was starting to care for her, then I kissed her. At first she was really tense, I could tell she was fighting with herself. However, that didn't last long, before I knew it she was participating one hundred percent." He told Becks, as he got undressed.

"Did you cop a feel," Becks asked laughing. Daniel rolled his eyes at the phone, "Are we still in high school? To answer your question, I tried. After a minute or so of making out, I tried to get my hand up her shirt, just like high school, and she freaked. She stood up, started mumbling how it was a mistake, I was her boss, she's my assistant, we were both tired and over worked, etc. She went psycho and ran out, that's why I'm calling, what the hell do I do? I've never had this happen before, not even in high school." Daniel said exasperated.

"Dude, she's into you, that's for sure. My advice is, act like nothing happened. Tomorrow be indifferent all day long, let her wonder and obsess. Then right before she leaves call her into your office. Now listen carefully, you're used to stupid, hot, vain girls; this is a different breed. If you fuck this up, you're doomed. When you call her in, apologize, tell her you're sorry if you grossed her out but you were acting on instinct. Say you felt there was a connection, and you went on it. Then tell her it was the most amazing kiss you ever had, and that she made you feel like it was your first kiss. She'll be eating out of your hands."

"Great, tomorrow's gonna be another long day. How long before we get to the sex? I don't know how long I can hold out, why am I holding out again. It's not as if she's gonna know if I have a chick over, not like she has cameras in my place." Daniel said annoyed.

"Yeah, except the chicks know where you work. How many times has a hook up showed up at Mode? You can't take any chances, if she see you stray, she won't go near you."

"Fine, you're right. I'll behave, I just hope I remember how to use my dick when this is over." He said, sounding gloom.

Becks laughed, "If you don't you can watch me work it."

"Great, well I better get to bed, alone again."

"Call me tomorrow, bro."

Daniel threw his cell on his night stand, he hated it when Becks was right. He thought about that kiss, he was expecting it to be weird, uncomfortable, and gross. He had never kissed anyone with braces before. He was surprised, when it was none of those things. He enjoyed it, he wasn't lying when he said she was a good kisser. He could tell she was going by instinct, she wasn't trying to impress him like other women. There was no sucking of his lip, or rapid tongue thrusting like a porn star, it was just a good kiss with no tricks. She was very passionate about it too, he wondered if was good at giving head. She could do that at work, it would relieve some tension too, but he knew that would never happen. She wasn't that type of woman, unfortunately. He needed sex, he never went this long without it. Betty better be ready to put out soon, at this rate he wouldn't care what she looked like. All he wanted was a warm, wet, hole.

Betty squared her shoulders as she walked to her desk. She spent all night thinking about that kiss, the most amazing kiss of her life. When Daniel kissed her, she felt like she was the only woman in the world. The reality of course was, she wasn't. Daniel had hundreds of women, all more beautiful, thin, and confidant than her. She wasn't his type, last night he was tired, over worked, he let his stress get the best of him. She had no intention of holding it against him, he was very nice about it. She was his assistant and that's how she'd act. There will be no hurt feelings, when he pulls her aside and tells her it was a mistake. There will be no more fantasizing about kissing him and more, and there will defiantly never be any tears over the impossible. She had to think about the attainable. Henry, he was sweet, cute, smart, and fun; she'd think about him.

Betty put her things down on her desk and walked into Daniel's office. She put his coffee and Bagel on his desk, along with the news paper. When she turned around, Amanda was standing at the door, staring at her.

"Hey Amanda, you're early," She said walking passed her and sitting in her desk.

"I know, I had a late night date, so I just came straight here. Did you decided on a day and time?" She asked Betty.

"For what, what are you talking about?" Betty asked.

"About the make over to get your man, how could you forget."

"I'm sorry, just have a lot on my mind. I don't think I'm ready for a make over, can we wait a while?" She asked

"Well, how long is a while? I think the sooner the better. Let me make you sexy," she whispered, into her ear.

"OK, this weekend, but not a full make over. Baby steps Amanda, baby steps."

"Yay, I got to talk to Marc to see what we're doing first," she said running off.

"What have I gotten myself into," Betty muttered to herself.

"I don't know why don't you tell me," Daniel said from behind her shoulder. Betty whipped around startled at his presence.

"Daniel, how long have you been there?" She stuttered

"Long enough to see Amanda run off and hear you talk to yourself." he said smiling at her.

"Well you know Amanda, when she wants something she's like a dog with a bone."

"Trust me I know, what does she want from you?" He asked, even though he knew.

"She wants to give my hair a new look," she said omitting the rest of it.

"Just be sure to keep her in check," He said walking away.

–

Betty spent the rest of the day working, as if it were any other day. She had lunch with Christina, but she didn't tell her about Daniel. She wasn't ready to share that information with anyone, yet. She was expecting Daniel to say something to her, to tell her last night was wrong and it would never happen again. But all day he ignored her, well he didn't ignore her, but he didn't pay any extra attention to her. This is how it should be, she kept telling herself. Time flew by and before she knew it, it was time to go home. Right when she was about to get her things together, Daniel called her into his office.

"yes, Daniel," She said standing by the door. The conversation she was anticipating all day was about to happen, and she was more nervous then ever.

"Close the door and have a seat, please." She did as he asked.

"I want to start off by saying, I'm sorry. I know I was too forward last night, I'm sorry. I just felt like there was such a deep connection, between us. I don't regret kissing you, but if I insulted you in any way, just know that wasn't my intention. Last night was amazing, I felt like a fifteen year old boy, kissing for the first time. I understand if you're angry with me, and I promise to try to control myself in the future. Like I said yesterday, I care for you, the last thing I want is to lose you."

Betty was speechless, this was not the talk she imagined. Instead of blowing her off, he was suggesting he wanted more. She had no idea how to respond, Daniel wasn't any guy. He was Daniel Meade, he was everything she knew she would never have.

"Please say something," he said pleadingly.

"I' m not mad, I'm surprised. I thought you were gonna give me the it was a mistake talk." she said, shyly.

"It wasn't a mistake to me, not at all." he said.

"I can't help but be surprised, I mean look at me. I'm not exactly the type of girl you would kiss, you date models."

"Maybe I date models cause that's all I can get. Have you ever thought that the playboy stigma, makes it hard to date a normal woman. It easy to date models I run a magazine, but most women, at least the good ones; wouldn't give me a chance. I know it's my own fault, I should try harder, but as you know; work isn't my forte. Anyhow, you're better than any model. You're one of the most interesting and honest people I've met, and that Betty, is special."

"I don't know what to say, I'm very confused right now." She told him.

"Don't say anything," He said standing up and walking over to her. "Go home, relax. Think about what I told you, I'm not making any demands. Just try to keep an open mind." He said as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"By the way, I ordered a car to take you home. It's down stairs waiting for you," he said as he walked out of his office. She sat there for few minutes after he left, she couldn't believe what he had said. She must be dreaming, Daniel Meade was interested in her, it was crazy. She grabbed her things and made her way down stairs, it was time to talk to Christina, she'd know what to do.


	8. The first step

_First off, I'm sorry it takes me so long to update. This summer has been insanely crazy. Secondly, I don't know whats up with fan fiction, been trying to upload all week and I kept getting errors. On the bright side, I started writing the next chapter to this and hope to have it up within a reasonable amount of time. Things should be winding down now, so I'll have some more time to update._

The next day, Betty ran down to the closet to talk to Christina before Daniel arrived. Christina listened as Betty replayed the last few days for her. She couldn't help but smile at Betty's excitement, but she was concerned. Daniel was a known womanizer, who prayed on models. What in the world could he want with Betty? Betty was beautiful inside and out, even if the outside needed some polishing to match the inside. She was an amazing person, intelligent, honest, and motivated. All Daniel is capable of appreciating is beauty, and Betty didn't have the type of beauty to attract him. She didn't want to see her friend hurt.

"Betty, it's wonderful that Daniel has taken such a liking to you. But be smart, you can't act on anything with him. He is a player, he changes women more often than his socks. I think you should just ignore his advances and concentrate on your career. You don't want to put your position at risk over a fling." Christina said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I know where you're coming from Christina, but Daniel has changed. I don't know how to explain it, he's just different with me. I understand where you're coming from, I really do... but he makes me feel special." Betty said honestly.

Christina sighed in resignation, she knew once Betty decided something there was not going back. All she could do is support her and be there for her when she needed a friend. "Well if that's how you feel, then who am I to stop you. I just want you to be happy.

"Thank you, Christina. I'm so lucky to have you as a friend." Betty said. Christina got up to hug her. She had a bad feeling about this but for Betty's sake she hoped she was wrong.

–

Daniel walked into the office, his eyes automatically searching for Betty. He spotted her behind her desk, shuffling through some papers. He hoped she came to a decision, he didn't think he could be celibate much longer. It was time to up his game.

"Good morning, Betty." He said standing next to her desk.

"Hey Daniel, your coffee and bagel are on your desk. I also have a few messages for you, would you like to go over them now?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, maybe later. Can I see you in my office for a sec." He asked.

"Um... sure," she said with trepidation. Once again Betty found herself feeling nervous. She had no idea what Daniel wanted to talk to her about, but by his serious demeanor, she figured it wasn't good. She followed him into his office, he locked the door behind them. "Take a seat," he said gesturing towards his couch. He then proceeded to close the blinds. Betty sat down adjusting her skirt and fidgeting with her hands. She wasn't sure what Daniel was up to, she couldn't figure out his mood. Daniel walked over to her and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Have you thought about what I said," he asked.

"Um... I have..." she stammered out, unsettled by how close her was.

Daniel threw his arm around her shoulder, and leaned into her ear. "What was your decision? I don't know how long I can pretend to not have these feelings" He told her.

"Daniel, what exactly are your feelings?"

"I like you Betty, a lot. I think we can be good together, good for each other. I know we're different but that's what makes us right." He whispered, he could feel her tense up.

"I don't know... you're my boss, things could get weird. I can't afford to lose my job."

"Is that what you think of me? You really think that if things don't work out, I would just fire you. I thought you knew me better than that, Betty." He said standing up to face her.

She looked up at him and felt instantly guilty. She was letting Christinas words get to her. "I'm sorry, Daniel. You're right I do know you better than that. I know you wouldn't do that to me, you're not that person anymore." She said giving him a small smile. Daniel felt something twist in his stomach, he was pretty sure it was guilt. He tried to squash it down and ignore it, but there she was smiling at him and he couldn't ignore it. It was guilt, he knew it would only get worse but he had to keep going.

"It's okay. Let me take you on a date, lets do things the right way. I'm gonna take you out to dinner, we'll get to know each other outside of work. We don't have to tell anyone, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here. I don't want people to make you feel insecure, we'll date privately and when you're ready, we'll make it public." He said hoping he sounded concerned for her. He hoped she wouldn't pick up on the fact that he didn't really want people to see them together.

"Daniel, you're kind of famous. When you go out with anyone, the next day it's all over page six. How will we keep this to ourselves?" She asked him.

Daniel sat back down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Betty, there are places we can go where they won't find us. Until you're ready, we'll be very discreet, I promise." He said kissing her forehead. Betty gave him a bright smile.

"Thanks you, Daniel. I appreciate that, for the time being I definitely want to keep this between us." She said.

"Whatever you want," he told her.

"I better get back to work," she said, pulling out of his arms and standing.

"Before you go, I think you're forgetting something." He said, smiling at her perplexed look. He stood up and grabbed her shoulders, then leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled away, Betty looked bemused.

"You forgot to kiss me," he said winking at her.

Betty walked out to her desk, still reeling from their conversation and their kiss. She realized they were in his office alone, with the door locked, and the blinds shut. What would people think? Did anyone see her going in there? She started to slowly freak out.

"Hey Hairy," Amanda said walking up to her desk and sitting on it, crossing her legs.

"What did you do to get chewed out?" she asked Betty.

"What are you talking about, Amanda?"

"Well you were in Daniel's office with the blinds closed. We all know he was chewing you out for something. Don't worry he'll get over it and if he doesn't, I'll help him forget." She said raising her eyebrow at that last part. Betty's stomach dropped, she never even considered other women, when she and Daniel made their plans. Would he keep screwing around, wouldn't it look suspicious if he didn't. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice when Marc come up to her desk. Amanda was staring at her with an amused look on her face.

"What's wrong with chimichanga?" Marc asked.

"She fucked up and Daniel tore her a new one." Amanda said confidently.

"Oh my god, Saint Betty messed up! This is great! So spill what did you do?" He asked Betty, snapping her out of her thoughts. Betty knew she had to tell them something, so they wouldn't get suspicious.

"I... um... I made a mistake on his expense report." She said.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. I knew you'd mess up eventually." Marc said.

"Mandy, when are we gonna have our fun?"

"That's why I'm here. Why else would I talk to her?"

"I'm sitting right here you know. I can hear everything you're saying." Betty said dryly.

"Oh attitude, I like it," Marc said.

"I know, its kinda... almost sexy. In a weird and twisted way, of course." Amanda said.

"So I was thinking-" Amanda started, to be cut off by Marc.

"That's scary. Don't think to much Mandy, you'll get wrinkles."

"Oh... you're right, I never thought of that."

"So here is the deal, my chubby sombrero wearing thing. You told Mandy we could start this weekend, but I have plans this weekend, so we're starting tonight. First thing on our list to do is waxing, we're gonna get rid of that facial hair once and for all."

"Marc, has it occurred to you that I may have plans tonight?" Betty asked, annoyed at his high-handedness.

"On a Wednesday? Yeah right, you don't even have plans on the weekend.

"Fine." Betty conceded.

"Wonderful, meet us tonight at our place. Seven o'clock, don't be late." Marc said, walking away. Amanda jumped up and followed him out.

This is going to be a long night, Betty thought to herself.

Daniel decided he needed to text Becks to let him know about his progress

_Asked her out on a date. She agreed. - Daniel_

_Bout time... where you taking her?- Becks_

_No Idea, somewhere no one knows us. - Daniel_

_Just take her somewhere classy. Avoid all trendy places.- Becks_

_I figured that much myself, dumb ass. - Daniel_

_Dude, take her out twice to nice places. From that point on, do date night at yours.-Becks_

_Explain. - Daniel_

_After two nice dates, move the dates to your loft. The first couple times make it romantic shit. I dunno, cook for her or something. After that she'll be putty in your hands and you can go straight to sex. -Becks_

_How long till I get to the sex? I can't hold out much longer, shit everyone is starting to look good. Never been without for so long. - Daniel_

_I give it two weeks, tops. If you play all your cards right. Don't worry dude, I'm here to help you out.- Becks_

_Thanks.-Daniel_

_No prob. Oh and when you get there, take pictures. I have a feeling there's more under those clothes than we know. I'd love to see if I'm right. - Becks_

_Whatever. Got to work. - Daniel_


	9. the first step part 2

After a torturous evening with Marc and Amanda, Betty was glad to be back at work. Her face was still kind of numb from all the plucking, waxing, and scrubbing that went on last night. She should have known better than to think they'd go easy on her, this was Marc and Amanda, their specialty was pain. Apart from the discomfort, it was a pretty good night. They were almost nice to her, well if you ignored the times they made fun of her fashion sense. She had to admit though, they knew what they were doing. She looked so much better and all they did was pluck her eyebrows and wax her upper lip. She left once Marc started pulling out make-up and bras, she didn't even want to think about why he had bras her size at his apartment.

Walking into Daniels office to drop off his morning coffee and bagel, she couldn't help smiling. Tonight was their date, she had no idea where he was taking her but she was excited nonetheless. She even let Justin pick out her outfit, according to him, he was able to find something 'not too hideous', from her wardrobe. She wondered if Daniel would notice her changes today, granted they were small but she thought they were pretty obvious. Sitting at her desk, she sorted through Daniel's e-mails as she waited for him to arrive. Ever minute that past the butterflies in her stomach grew, why was she nervous now? From the corner of her eye, she saw Daniel walking towards her, he was wearing her favorite dark blue suit.

Daniel walked up to her and leaned on her desk, "Good morning Betty," he said, in a professional tone.

"Morning Daniel, your coffee and bagel are on your desk and I am almost done sorting your e-mails." She was rambling, she hoped he wouldn't notice. Daniel gave her a smug smile, she was nervous, rambling about what she was doing, not like Betty at all.

Standing up straight, "can I see you in my office a moment," he said walking away.

She got up and followed him in, luckily his curtain was still closed from yesterday.

She closed the door behind her but paused a moment, what if he changed his mind. Better to know now than later, she guessed. When she turned around, Daniel was standing right behind her. Giving him a coy smile, "what did you want to talk to me about?" she said, clasping her hands so she woudn't fidget.

"i just wanted to let you know I'll be picking you up at seven thirty, our reservation is at eight." He said, grasping her shoulders lightly and bringing her a bit closer to him. Those butterflies in her stomach became more insistent.

Looking up at him, "where... um, where are we going?" His proximity was making her more nervous.

"The Harrison, in Tribeca, it's not the hippest place but it has excellent food and a nice ambiance. The paparazzi won't bother us there."

"That sounds nice. I better get back to my desk before anyone notices I'm missing."

Daniel leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, "Go ahead." She gave him a weak smile and walked out, sitting back at her desk she couldn't help the smile that was plastered on her face. The sound of her phone ringing made her jump, "Daniel Meades office," she said without checking the caller-id.

"Betty, I just wanted to say, you look really nice today. Did you do something different?" Daniels warm voice asked.

"Um... yeah, Marc and Amanda insisted on waxing my eyebrows." She looked up but frowned, his curtain was still closed.

As if he was reading her mind, "I better open my curtain, I miss seeing you. Oh and Betty, I like the new look maybe Marc and Amanda are on to something." She frowned a little at that, did he not like the way she looked? She brushed the thought aside, he obviously did, he didn't ask her out for nothing. He was just being sweet, she liked sweet Daniel, she liked him a lot.

Becks was on a mission, get to Daniels office and check out Betty. She wasn't his type not by a long shot but he never turned women down. Once Danny was done with her, he'd take her for a spin, novelty, that's what is. Plus, ugly girls always worked harder, they wanted to rock your world so you'd want more than a couple hours.

"Hey sexy," he said, passing the hot blond receptionist. He could never remember her name but he knew Daniel banged her a few times. As he approached Daniels office, he could see the smile on Betty's face. At this rate his boy would be hitting it in no time.

"Hey doll, I'm just gonna go say hi to Danny," he said, ignoring Betty's protest.

"Sorry Daniel," was the last thing her heard as he closed the door.

Daniel looked up at Becks and shut his computer, he didn't need to pretend to be working anymore. Propping his feet on his desk, he gestured Becks to sit down.

"Man, am I glad to see you," giving him a curious look, Becks sat down.

"Whats up bro?" Daniel thought about for a moment before answering.

"Tonight is date night with Betty. Help me out here, I'm fucking dying, what are the chances of at least getting my dick sucked?" Seriously, Danny was so clueless, sure it wouldn't be long but it wouldn't be tonight.

"Dude, not happening, it won't be long. That chick has on big ass smile on her face, if her damn braces weren't so blinding it'd be almost cute. But trust me, you're not getting your dick sucked tonight but I say give it a week. For now my friend, pretend you're fourteen again and use your hand.

"God I fucking hate you, why can I have something on the side?" Daniel was so clueless.

"Cause she's your fucking secretary, chick knows how often you change your socks. You're too famous to be fucking around, last thing you need is some chick showing up here after a night of sexing. Trust me, it'll be worth it, just keep it in your pants a little longer." Daniel knew he was right but damn it, it was hard.

"You're right, I just hope you're right about the rest." Becks raised an eyebrow at that, he knew he was right about everything.

"Don't worry, I am right and you'll be thanking me when this is over. But I came here for a reason," Daniel looked interested for the first time since he walked in.

"Go on," he said. Becks knew he was the one pulling all the strings.

"It's time to go over the second part of our plan. You got part one down, she's going on a date with you. Harder than you thought, huh. Don't worry, you're in, man, you're in. You just have to be sure to play the part tonight right, everything has to be perfect. You have to essentially, be you. Make sure you check her out look at her boobs, you know the norm, just be more casual about it. She has to feel like you want her, it's the only way this will work." Daniel sat back and just listened to his friend, so far he'd been spot on, no reason to stop trusting him now.

* * *

_I am so sorry I took so long to update, I feel awful. I've been having a hard time since UB has been canceled and this fic kinda left me. Every time I tried to write a chapter, I was totally blocked. So I started re-watching UB from season one and I got my inspiration back, I hope to be updating my other UB fic this weekend, if work doesn't interfere. Again, I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this._


End file.
